User talk:Fox357magnum
Rosehip and Orange Pekoe When did those two join Bonple High School in Ribbon Warriors (chapter)? FinnXMarcy (talk) 00:30, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Hi Finn, It happens in Chapter 32 (the last released in date), but they didn't really join Bonple, they're just part of the team for the rest of the tournament as in the Cauldron Tournament the losers temporarily joined the winners team. *Alisa and Flying Tankers joining Centipede Team *Orange Pekoe, Rosehip & The Chindits joining Bonple *Aung & Tategoto HS joining Maho's Nibelungen Team *Duck Team joining Schwarzwald Kampfgruppe *Trout & Maple HS joining Chi-Ha-Tan *Moule, Bordeaux & 5th Republic Platoon joining Katyusha's Polite Girls *Nina, Alina & Katyusha's Volunteer Army joining Anzio *Viggen HS joining Maginot *Bosporus & Kebab HS joining Darjeeling's Guy Fawkes Team *Gregor HS joining West Kureoji Grona But to be honest I don't think other teams technically go that far it's only Pekoe (even Rosehip is a little embarrassed she thinks that it's too far), she wants to see Bonple "The Lord of Tankathlon" from the inside. Alisa for example don't wear Centipede Team's Uniform. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 01:18, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Like to hear your opinion. Say I have a question, and I´d like to hear your opinion on the matter, I've been debating making a change in the selection of tanks that I have for my OC team in my fanfic story. I've talked about with a friend of mine who's familiar with both GuP and WWII tanks, but I'd like to hear a few more opinions before I make my decision. I have always had the Elefant and TigerP as part of the team's line up and over the past months the roster has been revised very often with the goal of removing 'rare' tanks, adding more vehicles that were produced, reducing the number of different types. The idea behind it being that such vehicles are easier to acquire by a team, as wel las helping with logistics and transport. In talking with my friend he thought about it and suggested that it was odd that with my requirements I still had the TigerP and Elefant in the list, and that it would make more sense to him to have these replaced with the Panther and Jagdpanther. He felt that these would fit in more with the requirements, enjoy better mobility, are something that readers are familiar with so they won't pose a risk in making the team look 'uber', have the same degree of firepower, and be easier in terms of acquiring parts and other logistics. He made a good point, and I do admitt that I've always found the Panther and Jagdpanther to be some of the best looking vehicles of the war. What do you think? Hauptman (talk) 20:09, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Hi Hauptman-san, The Tiger(P) is sure an interesting piece machinery but its hybrid electric motorisation was still unreliable because of its experimental statuts. I think the maintenance is a pain. The Elefant was a great tank destroyer and was heavy armored but its assets were negated by its mechanical breakdown as it shared its problem with its "father" the Tiger(P) (everybody think it's the Toyota Prius the first mass-product hybrid electric but no it was the Elefant). I understand your wish to reduce the numbers of type of tanks, I read that it was problematic for German to have so many different tank types and that it was a nightmare for maintenance as not many German tanks could share mechanical pieces. For the Panther I agree with your friends it's a good tank (some consider it as a forebearer of modern MBT) with good firepower and armor but I read that the steering, suspension and engine had many difficulties bearing the tank's weight. The Jagdpanther from what I read was an excellent TD, it have a great firepower (I think it could destroy any allied tank from about 1 km) and good front armor (the inclinaison give more value to the thickness: 80mm at 35° is equal at 140mm at 90°). But as all German TD they're better in defensive rather than offensive because of their fixed gun, one shot to the tracks and the tank is at the mercy of its assailant exposing its side and rear armor less thick than the front (technically if Turtle Team shot the rear armor of KMM's Jadgpanther instead of track the second time they "met" (or even shoot the track and then the rear) they could have dispose of it, it could have been less that Leopon could have take in the face), plus due to it's size it was difficult to hide it. But I give you that it has a very good looking. So if you want a good TD for ambush I should recommend you instead the Jagdpanzer IV l/70. Okay it has a less armor and less firepower than the Jagdpanther but its low profile (nearly 1 meter less than the Jagdpanther) make it more prone to ambush and the Kwk 42 L/70 had good performances from what i read. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 00:51, January 13, 2018 (UTC) It's not an easy choice for me to make, I've had both the TigerP and the Elefant in the team's roster ever since I began to create it many years ago so the suggestion to replace them both with the Panther and Jagpanther is a hard one for me to make but I can't ignore the good points that were made in favor for the chance. I still prefer to keep it all on the same chassis so I'm more likely to go for the Jagdpanther than the IV/70, plus I do need a potent anti-tank gun to take care of enemy heavies and the long 8.8cm sure fits that bill. Hauptman (talk) 14:19, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Okay as you want, what other tanks do you have in your OC team ????? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:03, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Amongst others they also employ the Luchs, T26E2, T26E3, IS-85, ISU-122, ISU-152 and Comet. Hauptman (talk) 18:47, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Ah OK so it's multi-country team. I supposed the Luchs is for recon. For the T26E2 is the 105mm unsuitable for AT warfare due to gun depression and lacks of power ??? For the T26E3 this is the regular M26 ???? Have you don"t consider the T26E4 ???? Something off-topic, an user have made a modification, the grammar and spelling are awful, I would correct if only I could understand what he means. Could you help me ???? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:24, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Hey Fox, yes, the background is that because of the increasing competition in the various European leagues, many schools find themselves struggling to support teams as they can no longer bring up the finances to keep them stock with sufficient vehicles in order to remain competitive. Faced with that prospect various schools began to look at cooperating and create these composit teams which provides them with more financial backing that any single school bar a few could provide. My OC tea, calle Wulven is such a team and is currently on a 6 month visit to Japan as part of an exchange program between the JSF and the UETA. Luchs is indeed there to provide recon elements. You're correct in saying that the T26E2 is less suitable against tanks but it is there to back up the tanks with a wider array of shells, Smoke and HE, and against anything but a Panther or a Stalin it will dish out a serious punch. It can also make use of a HEAT shells that has slightly better performances than the 75mm M3 as found on the Sherman. Gun depression is the same as that of the normal T26E3 at -10 egrees. T26E3 is the designation of the M26 before it was accepted and standardized for usage by the US army. Oh, seem like I forgot to write that one down, they do have a single T26E4, one of the ones that were retained in the States. Now, onto the other matter, I think that person might be writing down things from the first episode of das finale. I know that Yukari goes on another infiltration mission and that the crew of anglerfish upon finding the lair of our delinquents have to undertake a number of challenges in order to get the tank, which is being used by the delinquents as a sausage shack. Hauptman (talk) 20:08, January 16, 2018 (UTC) If it's an composite team composed of various European Team (if I understand well), is there no language barrier between members ??? The what does mean UETA and Wulven means ???? For the other matters, for any story related content about Das Finale would not it be wiser to wait that /ak/ made the subtitles before add anything ???? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:28, January 16, 2018 (UTC) They're only from Austria, Germany, and Hungary. All of the students participating in the program receive additional English classes and given that English is thought in most European schools early on so the students are already familiar with it. The UETA is the Union of European Tankery Associations, is the administrative body for association Tankery in Europe, although several member states are primarily or entirely located outisde of the Eurozone. They are responsible for running nation and club competitions including various leagues throughout Europe, and control the prize money, regulations, and media rights to those competitions. "Wulven" is the current working name for the team though I'm not entirely satisfied with it and I've been looking for a different name but to little avail thus far. I have to agree, until we've seen that episode I would prefer for no info to be posted though we can't stop those people who have seen it. Hauptman (talk) 20:25, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Ok I got it. Just out of curiosity where are you from ???? For Das Finale I'll remove for now any storyline edit and we'll wait. And one last thing, about the Matilda in the website it is listed as a Mk.III/IV, but I found in the translation of the school page mentions about St.Glo having Matilda Mk.III and Mk.IV, that only the Mk.III were used in tournament as Mk.IV needed repairs and found no mentions of Mk.III/IV. I read that the Mk.IV lacks the turret lamp and as St.Glo Matildas have the lamp so it would be a Mk.III instead of Mk.III/IV. I would like your opinion. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 14:33, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Oops, almost forgot that I still needed to answer your questions. To answer the first one, I'm from the Netherlands. On to the second, from what I've read that does seem to indicate that all of the Mathilda's we've seen sofar in the series have been the mk IIIs. I think the problem is that the took the name from Tamiya which is a highly regarded Japanese scale model manufactorer, they use the III/IV designation on their Mathilda plastic models but this is one that was never used by the British. Tamiya might have used this designation on their model kits to show that one can build it is either a mk III or IV, as all of the actual changes, bar the turret lamp, were internal and did not affect it's external appereance. Hauptman (talk) 15:31, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Hi Hauptman I would have bet on Netherlands, the guess was because of your team's name "Wulven" when I search on google it gives me wolf race in a online card game or a city and then a hamlet in Netherlands. I bet on the second. I will change the mentions of Mk.III/IV once I'm finished with the Tetrarch. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:04, January 21, 2018 (UTC) The hamlet in the Netherlands having the same name is pure coincidence. Hauptman (talk) 20:04, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Not bad, a good answer on a wrong guess. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 21:45, January 23, 2018 (UTC) That's true. On a different note, how do you view dedicate command tanks, been thinking of giving the team's captain a Befehlswagen Panther? Hauptman (talk) 17:09, January 25, 2018 (UTC) In real life I see the utility of a command tank, a more powerful radio to give better coordination. Although in Senshado I don't see the utility of a Befehlpanzer, if normal tanks don't have a more powerful radio they have others (more modern) means of communication, like texting (with the queen of texting, your darling Saori during the match against Saunders), they have less ammo (as the radio equipement take more place), sometimes the gun was often removed replace with a dummy gun. So to me fielding a command tank is a waste just for a slightly better communication (plus I don't think they ever fielded a command in the serie and I never see any communication problem so I didn't see the utility of a more powerful radio), when a better tank could have a better peformances. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:57, January 25, 2018 (UTC) Hello! I've recently started a Girls und Panzer Fanon Wiki, and I was just wondering if it's you or Hauptman I should ask for assistance with templates, because I've kinda, uh, "borrowed" most of the design and templates from this wiki. Hopeful for answers, /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 17:21, January 28, 2018 (UTC) I don't know if I can help, what kind of help do you need ???? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 19:58, January 28, 2018 (UTC) :Well, there's a few templates I can't seem to get right, and the general look of the Wiki is rather amateurish at best... /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 07:46, January 29, 2018 (UTC) If I may ask Jet, what is exactly the purpose of your wiki? Hauptman (talk) 20:10, January 28, 2018 (UTC) :What separates a "Fanon" wikia from a regular wikia is that instead of a common topic everyone collaborates in, a Fanon wikia has everyone cataloguing their separate works in the common 'verse. My wiki aims to do the latter as a compliment to this wiki - I wanted a place to catalogue my girlfriend's fanfiction, and I saw noone else had thought of making a GuP Fanon Wiki yet. I'm asking for help because I'm having some issues with coding templates. /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 07:46, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Sorry I can't help you for that I suck at coding (for the template I'm unable to create them but once they are in place I know how to use them) and I never edited the general look so I'm a pure amateur. My purpose on this wiki is more adding content, the rest is too sophisticated and complicated to me. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 19:45, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Military Academy Sensha-do Teams Hi Fox, I wanted your opinion on some Sensha-do teams for my fanfic. Ok, so the premise is that a few military academies from Europe are joining Japan's National Tournament to reignite Europe's own league. Since they're military academies they are, of course, co-ed as such guys will be on the team (all but one schools overall Commander being male). The first school are the protagonists from France and, embracing their roots and French tradition, have opted to use the domestic Renault Char B1 bis (2), FT-17 (2), R35 (3), and the SOMUA S35 (2) though the academy does have other Allied equipment. You'll notice that I gave the French team nine tanks like Oarai instead of ten like the others. This is because nine tanks are a good stopping point to focus more on character development (them being French which means less crewmembers helps too).The next team hailing from Italy is the French teams main rival who operate the Carro Armato M15/42 (3), Carro Armato P40 (1), Carro Veloce CV.33 (3), and the Semovente da 75/18 (3). Now, while the other two teams are just fodder for the tournament; nevertheless, I wanted to give them good teams. The third school is from Poland and, like their French counterparts, have opted to using purely domestic tanks; that being the 7TPjw (3), 7TPdw (3), 9TP (3), and the 10TP (1). The last team is from Sweden. Their role storyline wise would be like St. G's being the protags first opponent in a practice match before the Nationals. They operate the Stridsvagn L-60 (2), m/40 (3), m/41 (3), and the m/42 (2). WaterKuruk (talk) 18:16, March 13, 2018 (UTC) Hi Kuruk, That's pretty unusual to take France as protagonists, where are you from ??? For the French tanks I agree with the B1bis (do you gave them a full crew or a reduced crew like in Ooarai ?) and SOMUA, then the R35 why not, but the FT-17 is pretty useless for men it has paper armor, asthmatic gun and is slow as a snail. If you want the same number of crew why don't you take the R35 modifié 1939 or the R40 they have slightly more punch than the FT-17. Have you consider the ARL 44 ?? It has a serious firepower (even if the brakes, the gear box and the suspension were too frail and was pretty unreliable) that could be France's Tiger(P) like Ooarai. Or even the AMC-35, it had limited use during the war but it was considers as one the most advanced French prewar tank for its size it has a 2 man turret and a good gun but was considered to be unreliable on rough terrain. For Italy the M15/42 seems to be a good choice over the M13/40 as it was more powerful and better armored. So you take a similar configuration as Anzio against Ooarai in the manga but switch M13 with M15, so I guess the P26/40 is flag tank, CVs are for harassement and Semoventes for AT role. For Poland I would drop off the 7TPdw and replaced them with 7TPjw to add extra firepower, as Poland lacked firepower so MG tanks won't help them, except if you intend to use them for harassement purposes like the CVs. For Swedish tanks I can't tell, they didn't have any fighting data on WW2 due to Sweden being neutral. See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:50, March 13, 2018 (UTC) Fox, I'm from the United States. I'm one of the few that I know that like pre-war French tanks (or just French tanks in general), the S35 and Char B1 are my all time favorite and second all time favorite tanks respectivly, and I'm a bit of a Francophile (yes I know how awkward this sounds considering I'm talking to a Frenchman XD). As for the rest of the lineup, I'm now going to use 2 AMC 35's, 1 ARL 44, 2 Char B1's (with full crew), 2 R40's, and 2 SOMUA's. Speaking of the AMC 35, I legitimetly forgot that France actually operated it and didn't just give them to Belgium ;). It wasn't until you pointed it out that I realized my teams and Anzio were so similiar XD. Yeah, that'll work :) I'll take your advice on the 7TP and use 6 7TPjw's. Finally, the Swedes. I chose those tanks as I wanted a good mix of light and medium tanks with good firepower. Like you said I couldn't find much/if any fighting data so I'm just going off their raw stats at this point. Thanks again WaterKuruk (talk) 15:26, March 14, 2018 (UTC) Das Finale Character Profile Images Hi Fox, Could you please make some images of the das finale characters with transparent backgrounds please? I will use them for the Character List Template as well as for the page infoboxes. Speaking of which, CL-Nav will require an JavaScript update to fit the pages for Shark Team and BC Freedom into the rotation, so we may have a period of downtime on the template functionality whilst they review the code. Just thought I'd warn you in advance. Kinedyme (talk) 09:28, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Hi Kine, I'm on it. Thanks for the warning. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 10:17, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Done, check at the names of the characters. See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 10:21, March 29, 2018 (UTC) I forgot Marie at "Marie.png" Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 10:32, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Thanks so much; You're awesome. Kinedyme (talk) 10:34, March 29, 2018 (UTC) No problem, everyone its forté. On my side I would be unable to do what you do with JavaScript, you tried to explain me one day but its too hard for me Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 11:07, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Count High School Winter Cup Lineup (FANMADE) While it hasn't been confirmed yet, I develooped a tank lineup that Count High School could use if they participate in the Winter Cup. I made the lineup based on the equipment they have and the equipment used by other teams in the National Tournament as they field similar equipment (it's like Blue Division and Jatkosota fielding similar equipment). This is based on them having at least 10 tanks for the first and second rounds, I don't know what'd I do for the other rounds as of yet. The first tanks would be 3 copies each of the R.2/Panzer 35(t) and 38(t) with the flag tank being one of the 38(t)'s. The next tanks would be 2 T.3/Panzer III Ausf N's. I decided that they'd use 2 since that's how many both Yogurt and Viking Fisheries used and it seemed to make the most sense for Count to do the same considering their equipment. Next would come 1 T.4/Panzer IV Ausf. G and this seems like the most logical tank for Count's Commander to use since it has good firepower and good defense so the Commander can worry about what's going on in the match instead of oncomming fire that'd tear through the thin armor of the rest of their equipment (I know Mika used her BT-42 tank as the Commanders tank when they had an Ausf. J but you know what I mean, and no I didn't just choose it because Miho uses a IV as her Command tank), Finally, the last tank they'd use is 1 TAs/StuG III Ausf. G and this tank would fulfill the same role as Hippo Team's (basically being a normal StuG and not a mobile bunker/shield like Jatkosota utilized it). I hope you like it. WaterKuruk (talk) 21:12, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Hi Kuruk, Have you consider the Maresal TD ? As Count own one (through it was non operational you can say that it was repaired), it have less armor than the StuG but its gun is nearly the same and its far smaller (the StuG is 2.15m and the Maresal is 1.54m) so more prone to ambush. After you can keep the TAs and scrap one the R.2 to give some firepower to the team. As their tank selection isn't the best I think you'll have to rely on ambush. Like luring the enemy with R.2 and Lt.38 (watch out of the flag tank), stop the enemy progression with the T.4, shooting the enemy's flanks with the TAs and Maresal which were laying in ambush, make a pincer movement with the T.3 to storm their sides or back. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:46, April 1, 2018 (UTC) How did I never think to make the Maresal operational, silly me. It looks like this team was built for ambushing. This is fantastic, I can't wait to write this out. Oh I'm gonna have fun with this. WaterKuruk (talk) 19:00, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Correct names I've noticed that there are some pages that have the wrong names, one example being Saunders Girls High School, which should be Saunders University High School, thus I'm asking for permission to take care of them, and rename them. Another example is Selection University, which should be All-Stars University Team according to official translations from the makers. I already asked Central General, and was told to ask you and Hauptmann about it -- プレゼンス (Der Presenz)• • "Nya"(Talk) 11:41, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Ohayo gozaimasu ! I see no objection, let's see Hauptman's answer before. See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 13:14, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Top Navigation Hi Fox, What do you think about reorganising the 'Characters' tab under top navigation so that it displays a hierarchy by school instead? Kinedyme (talk) 08:05, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Hi Kine By Character Tab, you means the infobox at the bottom of the page ???? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 18:46, May 14, 2018 (UTC) I'm actually referring to the navigation headers right at the top of every page. They're the ones controlled from here Kinedyme (talk) 19:14, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Ah ok so you want the "character" header to list the characters by school ??? Sorry if I don't understand quickly my night was very short (I'ld by happy if in my previous night I slept 2h) How do you want to implement this ??? If don't answer you right now means that I fall into Morpheus' arms. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 20:08, May 14, 2018 (UTC) I'm still working out what the hierarchy will be, but the aim is that each of the options under the tab eventually leads to a page instead of a category, and that essentially all characters can be found under that tab. It's a little difficult given the imbalance between Ooarai members and those of other schools, and then another imbalance between anime and manga characters: I'm not yet sure where to draw the line. What do you think? Kinedyme (talk) 08:56, May 15, 2018 (UTC) I'll sneak around other wikis to see if one have what we want. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 21:41, May 15, 2018 (UTC) For the hierarchy, I think the best is to class by schools, the unbalance between Ooarai and other schools is unavoidable to reduce the list I propose to classify Ooarai by Team then by Characters. I already start something I'll show you tonight. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 07:55, May 16, 2018 (UTC) Hey Kine I think what we want is impossible to do. The Character tab can only display 7 categories and can only have a single sublevel limited to 10 characters. Here is what I thought but it doesn't work, try it in the page and make a preview you'll see what I meant. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 18:25, May 16, 2018 (UTC) Hi Fox, Sorry for the delayed reply. We could take one of two possibilities (or both): We could create pages for each of the different roles in a tank (or other) and have links to those pages instead of the category lists, or we could change the tab to "Schools" and direct the list element links to the school pages, since almost every character can be reached through a school page. Kinedyme (talk) 23:13, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Hi Kine I don't think the list by roles isn't very useful, the school tab is a better idea (we could list anime schools, manga schools and "supplemental material schools", but there is a little problem how could we list the people that aren't affiliated in a school ???? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 20:56, May 23, 2018 (UTC) That's a tough one to resolve. We may have to leave them out in the end. I'll look into it a little more to see if it's possible to set up some workaround. Let me know if you come up with anything. Kinedyme (talk) 22:06, May 23, 2018 (UTC) OKay, I'll see if I find something. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:51, May 23, 2018 (UTC) We could try directing to the miscellaneous table on the character list. This might be possible if we can set local storage on a redirect page. I don't know if wikia allows for manually storing cookies however... Kinedyme (talk) 08:06, May 24, 2018 (UTC) Various edits I've seen that there are users that have been doing senseless and pointless edits, sometimes reverting edits other users have done. What should we do? I'll continue updating the name of the schools in the articles that need to be updated, except those I can't edit due to lack of proper credentials. DerPresenz (talk) Hi Presenz, I suppose the one you talk about doing senseless and pointless edits is LaurelPancho ??? I already kindly warn him/her in Maho's talkpage, if he/she continue I'll warn him/her less kindly. For the update of school names, you're doing a good job, but which pages you can't edit ???? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 09:41, June 4, 2018 (UTC) The locked pages, the ones only administrators and content moderators can edit. But don't worry, I still have much to edit with the other pages -- プレゼンス (Der Presenz)• • "Nya"(Talk) 19:40, June 4, 2018 (UTC) Yes I know its the locked pages. When you'll have problem with any of these pages just let me know. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 21:50, June 4, 2018 (UTC) Saemonza Gallery Thanks for make a galery for Saemonza HeinzCuesta (talk) 03:55, June 5, 2018 (UTC)HeinzCuesta No problem, I don't know why she hadn't one. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 08:07, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Former Chi-Ha-Tan Commander Hey, I came across something interesting This lady is Tsuji Tsutsuji. A couple of blogs reported her after der film came out and I came across this Two tweets. There is no more information about her other than the official art, that she is the former commander of Chi Ha Tan and she may be related to Renta Tsuji. We need more information about her and I don't know where to dig around Tweets: https://twitter.com/humikane/status/694578938157228032 https://twitter.com/karaage_kun_sun/status/734923701112606722 Blogs: http://jin115.com/archives/52117652.html http://black.ap.teacup.com/kaminarioyaji/2794.html 14:22, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Yes I know her, Central General told me almost a year ago. I'm not the best too to know where to look but when I did some research I found nothing more than you did. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 15:16, June 26, 2018 (UTC) I recently saw that DerPresenz can understand Japanese. I'll forward it to her and hope she can understand atleast the context of this character. 16:52, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Unfortunately as she said she grow overseas so her Japanese is pretty bad. I hope she can help. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 19:05, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Strv m/40 Hi there! I’m planning on maybe creating an article dedicated to the Strv m/40. I was playing around today with the visual editor, and realized that to make tabbers, you have to do some scripting stuff(idk). The reason to need tabbers would be to make the Strv m/40L and m/40K have different infoboxes. Although, since there isn’t such a big difference between them both, I was wondering if it’s worth taking the time to make a tabber or just let it be, and make an infobox titled Strv m/40 with miscellaneous facts about the two? Clawtorn (talk) 16:40, July 2, 2018 (UTC)Clawtorn Hi there, first that's good that you signed (you don't know how many people post on talking page without signing) but you forget to put a title (I put it). For the Strv m/40, as no version is mentionned, the infobox will contain the Strv m/40 specs in general. For the page itself, if you do it, that will be great if you use the same page pattern as other tank pages (Check the 7TP as example). You can put general intels, but not too much we're not wikipedia (that will not be the case with the Strv as it hasn't much history), some development history, combat history... Again check the 7TP page as an example. Plus there is no need to create a multi-tabber infobox as none of the multi-version tank have the same number of version, one of the admins manage to create a means to put multiple infoboxes in a bigger multi-tabber infobox (with a lot of source coding) check this category where I regroup all tanks that have multiple versions. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:08, July 2, 2018 (UTC) Question SaundersPolice.jpg Who is the second girl with Kay? FinnXMarcy (talk) 21:34, July 3, 2018 (UTC) It's Megumi, she a former Saunders student. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 21:53, July 3, 2018 (UTC) Timeline and Killcounts Hi Fox, I came across some pages I'd forgotten about while redirect links: Are you still working on the timeline? I'm not sure how up-to-date it is, though I can see that information from Das Finale is still yet to be added. I was thinking of reworking the Killcount templates that we use for our battles pages, because I think that the current design is a little clunky and inelegant. I'd probably tighten the formatting, merge both the schools and the chronology and possibly also alter the arrangement of the cells. Do you think this is a good idea? We will also need to rename the battle pages to keep them consistent with the naming of the main school pages. I plan to do this at some stage in the future. The Maginot vs Ooarai page is also still mostly empty, though with a WIP message at the top. Are you planning to do this? If not, do you know a place where one can read the manga? Keep up the good work! Kinedyme (talk) 18:11, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Hi Kine, For the Timeline, I intend to rework on it after finishing to update the light tanks (only the Te-ke is remaining to update) my goal is to put a unique template on all tanks pages. In the timeline, the end of Phase Erika, the film OVA, the little event of Dream Tank Match, the 1st episode of Das Finale and Little Army 2 are missing. I think I'll have a problem between Das Finale and LA2, because I'm sure Das Finale occurs in Winter (snow) early December to be more precise (because of the begining when the Bunnies hand a newpaper to Momo, we can an upcoming event that will occurs on Dec 18th & 22nd and Jan 11th, 12th, 13th & 15th) and in the case of LA2 I think the last chapters occurs in Winter because of the girls wearing their winter clothes. I find strange that two tournament would occurs at the same time or even close to each others (Commemorative Cup for LA2 and Winter Cup for Das Finale). I'm afraid that LA2 would be put out of main timeline if I'm right (I hope I'm not) like Ribbon Warrior (to my great disappointment). There is still something I found strange, do you find logic that a tournament last over 3 months ???? Because on the Episode 5 I found on the newspaper that Yukari's father read the mention 20XX 5月X日 (which means May Xth 20XX) and as its before the match against Saunders we can assume the match occurs in May and in Episode 10 we can see when Saori show her licence we can see that her licence has been delivered on August (the 15th to be precise, in the next shot (by zooming and looking VERY closely, I had to take a screenshot -_-). After maybe I try too hard and the author just put some random dates. For the Killcount template maybe we should just keep the chronology tab. After if you find a more elegant way to represent the template be my guest, you'll make a first draft of what you envision and we'll discuss on it. For the battle pages, yes they'll have to be update with the new names. For the Maginot Battle, I intended to do it but it was lost in my way too fill "To-do-List", I'll take care of it once I'll update the Timeline (it shoudn't be long). For the manga I think you can find it here (strangely wherever I look it always misses the chapter 4.25), personaly I kept all my GuP stuff in a hard drive (mangas, animes, JAV (yes it exists, it make my brain to melt when I discover it), suppl materials...) So priority: updating the Te-Ke->Timeline->Ooarai Vs Maginot. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:43, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Hi Fox, As for the pacing of the tournament; I don't know. How long does it take to repair a tank? Most of the work in Ooarai seems to be done by the Automotive club alone, so you could probably take the time of their toughest job and multiply it by the number of rounds to get a rough period estimate. After the Semi-final, in which every Ooarai tank was damaged, the four students would have had to repair the three damaged vehicles, completely restore the three immobilised vehicles, and then bring Ooarai's two new tanks to working order. I don't know how long this takes, but given that a club activity is usually restricted to after general classes finish, perhaps it is not as fast a process as the directing of the anime implies. I will probably take inspiration from the match history of some kind of multiplayer shooter to use for our killcount templates. My hope is that we can condense most of the information down to a single line of graphics. I'll get the battles pages renamed once I finish clearing out the links to the old school pages, which is almost finished. Kinedyme (talk) 18:16, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Hi Kine Sorry for not responding earlier. For the timeline, maybe I try too hard. For the killcount template, can you show me an example of what you mean ? See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:57, July 26, 2018 (UTC) 'About references from RW latest chapter' Hey Fox, I found something Interesting from RW. Central General • • "Sturmgeschütz General" (Talk) 15:12, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Hi CC, I only recognize Kanon Shimada (how in the world a girl with a body like this can be in Middle School ? Oh I know JAPAAAAN !!! or she repeat many grades) and Dan Hoshino from Serafuku to juusensha in the back of the first page (I already seen the two blondes from the front but impossible to put a name on them). But I don't recognize the others I'm pretty sure some are from Nogami other series. Can you enlighten me ??? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 15:36, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Hey Fox The second one is actually Characters from series Yuru Camp named Nadeshiko and Rin. I dont know why Nogami make them appeared in there. Central General • • "Sturmgeschütz General" (Talk) 15:43, July 24, 2018 (UTC) There is actually a 3rd character from Yuru Camp in there, bottom, Aoi Inuyama. Hauptman (talk) 15:45, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Yes Captain, I forgot to mark Aoi. Central General • • "Sturmgeschütz General" (Talk) 15:47, July 24, 2018 (UTC) So list of cameos: from the 1st image, 1st circle Kanon Shimada & Dan Hoshino from Serafuku to juusensha) and two unknown, 2nd circle dunno. And 2nd image : Nadeshiko Kagamihara, Rin Shima & Aoi Inuyama from Yuru Camp. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 19:35, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Gratefulness I do not know if I did well to retrieve the article from an earlier edition, but seeing this and what that vandal did, I wanted to reverse it, in any case thanks for renaming it before that guy messed up. Homero el granjero (talk) 04:21, August 22, 2018 (UTC) You did well. I’m currently in Africa in an hotel that have WiFi I almost fell down when I connect and saw this mess. Thanks to you and Presenz I was able to track down waste pages and delete them. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 04:39, August 22, 2018 (UTC) :Okip. Homero el granjero (talk) 05:07, August 22, 2018 (UTC)